1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a seat device for a chair. More particularly, it is directed to a seat device having a lumbar support or a seatback with an easy and simple operation for achieving desired angle and height adjustment.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various seats with different functions have been developed by the current industry to meet the needs of different consumers. The seats can be used in the required situations and for different purposes by the users. There is a default setup on the seat pad, lumbar support, and armrest of the seat as an ergonomic mechanism. Therefore, when the user sits on the seat, he can obtain expected comfort. However, the lumbar support can only move up-and-down. Therefore, if the user does not sit completely inside the seat, the lumbar support does not contact the body and cannot perform any function.